It is well known to employ conveyor systems in food processing environments. The surfaces of these conveyor systems are subject to contamination by various types of microbes and bacteria which gives rise to a health hazard in the transportation of food. This can result in the food having to be destroyed and well as other health problems which, in turn, gives rise to increased costs of operation. A need exists, therefore, for a way of protecting conveyor systems and conveyor components used in the food handling industry from bacterial and microbial growth to thereby provide safe and hygienic surfaces. The present invention seeks to meet that need.